HarryPotter and the 12 Legandery Worriers
by Annie J Potter
Summary: harry get help from a family member to bring his true power out


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a sunny summer day and first day of summer brake. You could see people walking on the streets or see little kids playing with their bikes. But there was one boy who was manly found in his room doing his homework. This boy was most popular. Will in the wizard's world at lest. Yes this boy was 14 year old wizard named Harry potter. He was the boy who lived from the most evil man there was at the time who had killed Harry parents and then tried to kill him but filed and lost his body. No one knows how Harry had gotten away with a scar on his forehead shaped like a lighting bolt. Harry never knew he was a wizard until he was 11 and started at his new school in the wizard's world. Even then Harry wasn't safe. When Harry was at his new school hogwarts he had trouble with evil but all 4 years of hogwarts Harry and his friends, Ron and Hermione had meat death and lived. Now Harry is turning 15 and he is going to start his 5th year at hogwarts and like always his friends Ron and hermoine will be right behind him. 

On the other hand harry's sister Annie potter was enjoying the summer like she had every year. Annie potter was like a normal 16-year-old witch living in a muggle world with her adopted grandfather Charles Xazaver. You see annie was adopted by Logan Xazaver, Charles Xazaver son but Logan never stayed home because of his work at the MINISTRY OF MAGIC (MOM) so annie stayed with Logan's wife Angle Xazaver who loved annie like she was her own daughter and annie loved her like her mother and Logan like her father. But everything turned when Annie was 5. Angle died because was she killed by an unknown person who was trying to kill Annie when she slept on a dark winter night. Annie was safe but angle was no more. Logan was to hurt to stay home with Annie so he and Annie moved in with Charles Xazaver at his all year school. From then Annie had seen angle in her dreams trying to say something but Annie always woke up before angle could say something. As Annie grows up she started her school with Charles Xazaver in Xazaver Instated School for Gifted. As the time past Logan and Charles found Annie's new powers. They trained her as she did She had made aloud of friends but no one more close to her as 4, Alex, Ally, J.C and Will who where like her. Xazaver Instated School For Gifted was for People who had allot of power that was kept safe from witches and wizards in the world because professor Xazaver didn't think they were ready to now about them just yet. Time want by and annie, ally, Alex, J.C, and will started working for the most powerful force on the face of the earth. Even more powerful then THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC it was called THE MINISTRY OF EXTREME MAGIC (MOEM) which was created to take down the most powerful lord Voldemort in charge of so many death. MOEM was though to be shut down for some people and some never heard of it before. What was though to be to dangers and was stopped 14 will start again. 

Harry was on his bed doing his homework in the middle of the night under his blanket like every summer he stayed with the dursley. 

"Tip tip" 

Harry toke his head out of the blanket and looked out side of his window into a lightly clouded black sky. Then when he sew nothing want back in, to do his homework.

"Tip tip"

Harry comes out again but still sees nothing. But this time Harry get up and want by the window to see and he sew someone was standing on the ground looking up with bright eyes. Harry couldn't make out who it was or what it was. Then from out of nowhere came the though of a deatheater. "No that can be it; my scar isn't hearting" Harry though. Harry closed his eyes then opens them again. He felt safe and opened the window slowly so the dursley wouldn't walk up. "Who i..Is it?" Said Harry softly. "Harry it's me" came a voice from the ground. Harry new who it was 

"SIRIUS" said Harry slowly so his so-called family wouldn't wake up. 

"SIRIUS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Said Harry in a soft but [errr] voice 

"I couldn't stay away" said Sirius also in a soft voice 

"But Sirius what if someone sees you? Said Harry now worried he might lose his godfather, next best thing to a father. 

"Are you just going to talk or open the door to let me in? It's getting cold out here." Said Sirius [winky]ing. Harry though about how he was going to get him in without anyone knowing, after few sec.. He closed the window then want and opened his door slowly and get out of his room. After few sec.. He took his first step to the staircase. 

"Ccaaaacccckkkkkkee" Harry froze. He looked around to see where it came from. After looking around and not seen anything he took another step. 

"Ccaaaaccccccccckkkkkkeeeeee" once more came the noise that made him sick. But that couldn't stop Harry. His godfather was waiting downstairs for him and nothing would stop him from getting to him. But he had no chose but stop when he felt a hand on his shoulder. First he though of the dursley's but change his mind when he heard someone behind him saying something that sounded like a spell. Harry wanted to turn and see whom it was but couldn't his legs do have any filling in them anymore. He was right it was a spell.

"Your coming with me" comes a middle-age man's voice from behind Harry. He had heard that voice before. It was deep like someone who had allots of darkness but also pain in him or her. Harry had to do something. Harry closed his eyes and thought about everything that had happen in his life, from his first birthday to his last year at hogwarts. Harry opened his eyes.

"I'm not [errr] of you, who ever you are." Said harry in a worried but soft voice. 

"Wail you should be. I'm here to take you to my master. His been... waiting to see you again" said the middle-age man now with more pain in his voice. Like he was happy to do this and get it over with but also doing something he didn't stand for. 

"You-know-who is going to be happy to see you again harry and i going to be the one to take you to him." Said the middle-age man now [lol]ing.

"What's going on?" Said uncle Vernon who just came in with a bat in his hand, aunt petunia hiding behind him. When they heard loud [lol]ing in the hallway.

"HARRYYYYYY" came a voice of Sirius from down stairs who just broke in to the house knowing something was not right sense harry didn't come down to open the door. But before he could get to harry, he and the middle age where gone with a 'pop' sound harry closed his eyes 2 sec.. Before that.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh you have him" harry heard a voice he know too will. Harry and the middle-age man had just 'popped' in a middle of a forest. Harry was standing in the middle of the deatheater's circle all with their wands out and pointing at him. Besides the deatheaster there was nothing but darkness of the nigh and the tree around him. 

"Yes master i have done what you wanted I have brought you HARRY POTTER." Said the middle-age man proud but still fighting with himself to do what you-know-who [i forget his name] is told him to do or do the right thing. But he had gone too far he couldn't change his mind now or he would lose his life along with harry. 

"Hhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" harry screamed on the top of his lungs holding his burning scar, which burned every time you-know-who was close. Harry now lay on the floor; screaming and still holding his scar hoping it would stop burning.

"That's what i call music to my ears" said you-know-who [lol]ing and as always his deatheaster joined him. Harry on the other hand had just lost all hope. He wanted to die, because this time he couldn't get out of this alive. You-know-who was more powerful then the last time they had meet, he couldn't take that more evil power. Not only that he was sick of the pain every time you-know-who get close, he was sick of everyone looking at him [eek]ing at his scar, he was sick of not knowing anything of his past. He just wanted to end. Harry looked up and said

"Who-at a-rre y-oou w-ai-ti-ng ff-or? co-om o-nn be-fo-r i g-et a-wa-y a-ga-in. y-ou a-rea-dy ki-ll-ed ev-ery on-e i lo-ved." Said harry still holding his forehead and lying on the ground.

"No harry i not going to finish you know you still have to pay for the last 15 years" said you-know-who with an evil grin on his face. He had bigger plans for harry. 

"You know why i'm not going to kill you harry, will I'll tell you anyways. You see if i kill you now you'll be free but i want to see you suffer for what you have made me go thought for the past 15 years" said you-know-who now moving closer to harry 

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Came voices from not to far. 

"WHAT? WHO ARE YOU?" 

"I'M EARTHA, ELEMENT AND KEEPER OF EARTH" said the first girl on the right. 

"I'M FLASH, ELEMENT OF SPEED" said a 2nd guy in the row 

"I'M STAR GLAZER, ELEMENT OF LIGHT AND DARKNESS, KEEPER OF THE STARS" said the girl in the middle 

"I'M WIND BRAZES, ELEMENT OF WIND" said the 4 guy in the row 

"I'M FIRERE, ELEMENT OF FIRE" said the last girl in the row 

"AND TOGETHER WE ARE THE LEGENDARY WORRIERS OF JUSTUS" said star glazer

"Who are they? How did they find as?" Asked you know who to his right hand man

"Master the-they are the le-legend-er warriors" said the deatheaster shuttering

"What?" Asked one of the deatheater with [confused] look on his face

"Hey bonehead he just said it" said eartha [rolleyes]ing her eyes. One or two deatheater [lol] but stopped when they sew you know how looking at them. Harry didn't know what to think then he looked around and saw everyone looking at 5 legendary warriors started to form a plan in his mind thinking he wouldn't get a batter chance to get away. On the other hand some of the deatheater who seem to hare about them started to move back.

"You have some one we want and you know who it is so how about you hand him over and not get hurt...ok" said firere with a [smile] on her face 

"And what if i don't?" Asked you know who 

"Then where going to have to kick you butt" said star glazer going on a going to brick someone's nose pose. The others did the same. 

"Kent what are you waiting for get them" said you know who, a man who looked at you know who then looked at the legendary warriors then behind him at his man. He told some of the deatheater's who looked like they took his commend to go get the legendary warriors. His man started to run where the legendary warriors were standing. But stopped when they saw wind brazes jump off of where he was standing and few feet away from the ground came out his large wings it was like looking at an angel fly over you. He flew a little higher then 

"WIND-GUST" he pointed his open hands at kent and his man who where now [eek] at him when came a ball of wind in wind brazes hands 

"BLAST" the ball of wind became bigger and bigger and "fffffffffeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwsssssssssssssssss" the ball of wind now headed where kent and his man were, who stated moving back slowly in fear. As the ball of wind moved, it became darker and faster. 

"RUN" was the only thing kent could say in fear much more then he felt from you-know-who. Kent turned and started to run for his life unlike few of his man who where to [errr] to run, they stood their [eek]ing at the wind-gust-ball. But no matter how fast kent and his man run they couldn't doge it. The wind-gust came closer then closer and then 

"Kkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaabbbbbbbbbbbbbbbooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" a bright light blinded everyone, you couldn't see anything what so ever. The time seem to slow down sec felt like an hour, harry closed his eyes

**************************************************************

*The past*

**************************************************************

"Lily take them and go" said James

"James I'm not living you here" said 

Lily 

"LILY GO!" Ordered James

"Lily you have to take them to safety" 

Said James with signs of tears in his eyes

"But James" said lily looking down. James took his hand and wiped the tears by her eyes 

"Lily everything's going to be alright i promise" said james now looking in to lily's eyes. 

"Lily they are the world's only hope if something happens to them the world as we now and love will be taken over by evil and soon after it will be destroyed." James stopped then started again

"The world will depend on pure hearts when the evil will try to concur earth; its there destiny and they are the worlds." James stopped and looks down 

"Where do want you me to go" asked lily with eyes full hope and love for the 3 people she loved in the whole world. Then they heard a 'pop' behind them, lily and James looked up and saw Sirius standing there, and holding a little girl in his hand, sound a sleep with her head on his shoulder. Lily wiped her tears and handed where Sirius stud with that little girl. James did the same. Lily took the little girl very carefully and handed what look like a nursery from the outside, lily pasted the door and opened the lights. It was a nursery, the walls were panted light pink with white bunnies like the 3 doors in that room but the doors had one huge bunny on it, there was a big window in the center of the wall with light pink cretin and white robin in the middle that tied the Curtin in place. In front of the window was a little bed, which was covered, in a pink blanket. Lily laid the little girl in the bed then kissed her on her forehead and came out closing the door behind her. 

As she did she heard a soft noise of a baby not older then a year old. Lily walk over to the door next to the one she just came out of. This door was a little different; it was panted baby blue with a flying broom on it. Lily slowly opened the door and want in. the room was shining from the light of the bright moon of the night. Because the moonlight being so bright, lily could see a little baby boy playing with his toys hanging over the crib. Beside the crib were 2 little nightstands with some of the baby's toys on top of them. The room was panted baby blue as will, with 2 pictures on the wall, 1 with james, Sirius, and remius in them, from what it looked like, james, Sirius, and remius had just played a joke on lily and other 2 girls and were paying for it dearly. The another one where taken what looked like a muggle park, where lily and james were talking, Sirius and a girl with blue green eyes, and blond hair were playing with a little baby in a crib, remius was [lol]ing with a girl with Long dark brown hair, and black eyes under a tree. 

Lily walked by the crib and looked at the baby, smiled and picked him up in her arms and started singing a song in a low voice that only the harry could hear. 

Sirius looked at James and saw tears rolling down his face. He wanting to say something but didn't know who to say it. James look at Sirius looking at the floor with sad eyes, he knew what Sirius was thinking. 

"Sirius i know you worried, but like you said everything will be fine" said james in a low voice so the little harry half way to sleep in lily arm wouldn't wake up. But that didn't make Sirius fill any batter. He still felt bad for everything that was happening to his one of his best friends and his family. After a few min Sirius looked up and 

"Ya" Sirius lied. Then looked at his godson sleeping on lily's shoulder.

"Oooooowwwwwaaaaaaaa" harry started to cry. Lily tried to make him calm him down but nothing worked. After a few min they heard a loud "thud" on the door, "thud" came the noise again. The door fell down and

****************************************************

5th year

****************************************************

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA" harry screamed as he stud up from a bad, he and seen everything he and for the past 4 years in his dreams. He looked around and saw white walls and beds with white sheets on them. When harry looked closer he sew 2 beds with 1 person in each bed. After few min.. It came to him, everything was over, he was at the hospital wing and those people in each beds were his friends along with Sirius sleeping on the chair right beside him. Harry looked outside and sew the sun come out, he didn't want to walk anyone up so he laid back his head on the soft pillow he left few days ago and fell back to sleep.

"Will he be ok?" Harry heard hermonie from the side of his bed.

"I hope so" came Ron's voice from the other side of the bed. 

"Ron, hermonie why don't you go get some breakfast in the great hall" Sirius spoke in a soft, low voice and as ron and hermonie were told they want to get some food. Neither of them had eaten since they heard what had happen to harry. As they left the room, Sirius pulled a chair next to the bed and seat down with the Daily Prophet in is hand.

"Sirius" harry said slowly 

"Harry? Oh thank god your alright" said Sirius looking at harry tried to get up

"Stay put harry, you don't have the energy to get up yet" said Sirius putting down the Daily Prophet and putting it on harry's shoulder to get him to lay down. Harry did as Sirius said.

"What happened?" Asked harry while laying back down.

"Don't you remember?" Asked Sirius also sitting down on the chair beside the bed.

"No, everything's a mass. I cant make out from what i do remember" said harry looking down. Sirius knew what he was going though after all it's happen to harry his whole life. Sirius felt sorry to see his godson so sad.

"Its ok harry, i bet albus can help as there" said Sirius looking at harry with a fake smile on is face.

"Ya" said harry still looking down with a sad look on his face.

"Ouch" harry and Sirius looked up to see who made that noise and sew 3 girl coming in and the 4th holding her foot by her hand. 2 of them looked like harry's age and the other 2 looked like a year younger than harry.

"Flit, you alright?" Asked one of the girls who looked like 15 with dark brown hair and black eyes helping flit stand still.

"Ya I'm fine, thanks roheen" said one of the 14 year old with light brown hair; brown eyes that change

"What did you do?" Said a 15 year old Adrian with light brown hair and blue-green eyes

"Here put some ice on that" said the 15-year-old Lou with Long blond hair down to her mid back, sparkly blue eyes who handed a pack of ice in flit hands. 

They all looked at harry and Sirius but no one said anything. They just looked at each other, some with smile on their face and others who had any idea to what to say or do. The silent was broken when lupin joined them.   
  
"Um...m girls would you mind moving, this books are.... ouchhhhh. Said lupin who had just dropped a big book on his foot and was very much in pain. The girls turned, took the books and moved aside giggling. Lupin on the other hand moved by limping on one foot. He wants on the bed and sat down and pulled his foot by his hands. On the other side of the bed Sirius was becoming red trying not to laugh but failed. Harry was doing the same but he wasn't as much as red as Sirius who had just fall out of his chair laughing.   
  
"THAT WASN'T FUNNY" lupin said in a high voice.   
  
"Yes it w..a.ss" said harry joining Sirius and so did Lou, adrian, roheen, flit, and albus who had just came in but unlike everyone else (not counting lupin) albus was still on his feet.   
  
After few min..   
  
"now if you don't mind i like to talk to harry." Said albus with a soft smile on his face. Everyone cleared out and albus headed toward harry.   
  
"Harry its not safe for you to go back to the dursley. Nor here since i wont be here my self. But there is one place you'll be safe at." Albus stopped   
  
"it's a school for gifted. I've already talk to the headmaster of the school and you'll be living tomorrow at 3 pm, don't worry Sirius is going with you as a dog, and the girls you sew few min.. ago are going as will." Said albus still with a soft smile on his face. Harry didn't know what he was hearing but still he was happy to hear that he won't be ever going back to the dursley. 

"Now i will let you rest" said albus getting ready to head out of the door.

When the door closed Harry tried control his laughter but he couldn't help but be happy. He stops laughing when he heard the window open. He gets up to close the window but stopped in the middle of the way. Someone or something had come in. Harry looked around but didn't find anything.

"I need a vacation," Harry said to himself going back to his bed trying to tell himself it was just the wind. He fell asleep as soon as touched the pillow. 

"Gerrrreeeerrrrrrrr"

Harry opened his eyes in what seem like an hour. He put on his glasses and get off the bed. 

"Harry?" 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Harry turned and screamed 

"Sirius DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT" 

"Sorry, what are you doing up? Is everything ok?"

"Ya its nothing" 

"Ok I just came to tell you that I have your things for tomorrow"

"Great" said Harry

"Ok now go to sleep," said Sirius as the door closed.

"Gerrrrreeeee"...............

Harry goes to the window and look throw slowly when he finally putting his head throw the window but sow nothing but rose bushes. Harry shock his head and want back to bed. 

*Few hours later in the enterers hall *

"This is so not her" said flit

"I now" said Adrian

"Hey girls look who's checking as out" said roheen pointing at a blond, fat 15 year old boy and behind him 2 other fat boys looking over the blond boy's shoulders. 

"Hi I'm Draco and who you girls might be? Said the blond boy 

"Not your type" said Lou and walked past the boy who was red as the fire the other girls flowed her. After few feet of walking the girls started to laugh. All the way to the gryffindor dorm room the girls laughed. As they get to the portrait of the fat lady Lou realized something.

"Girls what's the password?" The girls stopped laughing and sighed.

"What do we do know" asked roheen 

"Go back i guess" said Adrian

"Ha, you don't mean all the way back there? You get to be kitting me. There has to be another way" said flit

"We have no chose but to go back, there is no one in this school but few teachers and as." Said Lou giving another sigh

"Ok before we go how about we take a break. My feet are killing me." Said flit sitting down on the floor

"Ya, I'm pooped." Said roheen

"Speaking of killing..." said Adrian sitting down herself and continuing 

".... I wonder what happened between harry and Voldemort" Adrian finished.

"Ya" said the girls together

"What i want to know is what are you girls going here?" Said a tall, tan guy with blue eyes and brown hair. Who had just reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"I double that" said the 2nd guy who had appeared. Said a guy was also tall, and tan but he had brown eyes and black hair.

"Will, j.p. What are you 2 doing hear?" Said roheen in a hurry 

"Nice to see you too" said will looking at roheen with his blue eyes

"Ya, ya whatever" said roheen waiting for an answer 

"So tell me what are you 2 doing here?" Asked roheen who was getting very impatient 

"What's going on here?" said girl who looked like she was 5'7 and in her mid 20's. Her blonde heir reached down to her elbows. She said with her eyes blue green sparkling with joy but trying not to show it. Everyone looked up

"Hi Mrs.. Black" said Lou, Erica, j.p together.

"Um...m mom we don't know the password to the broom-room, can you help us" said Adrian

"Oh.. Lets see i think it was 'legendary spell'" said Laura looking up. Everyone jumped where there was fat lady now there was a pass way to what looked like the gryffindor house dorm-room.

"Legendary spell?" Roheen asked her mother 

"Yes, don't ask me why that is the way it is. Only dumbledore knows the answer to that." Said Laura pointing her finger up and down one time in every sentence. Roheen didn't go any further with the question. She turned with the others and headed in. 

"Thanks mom" said will before he went in as he did 5 heads popped out the pass way. 

"Ya thanks" said the rest of the group

"Oh before you go in i want to remind you that we are living tomorrow so you all batter behave your self's until you come home is that understood?" Said Laura looking at all 5 of them 

"Yes" said everyone all 5 of them together.

"And tell will too if he gets in to trouble and says no one told him he'll be of the hock and you'll do his punishment." Said Laura

"Wha..bu.no.wh...he.as.." All 5 tried to speak at ones but Laura could understand nothing. 

They all stopped when they sew someone standing in the dark. Laura turned and: Gasps: 

the figure came in to the view

"Sirius?" Said Laura holding her hand to her heart and trying to cache her breath 

sirius on the other hand couldn't stop laughing 

"DONT SCARE AS LIKE THAT SIRIUS" said Laura as soon as she cached her breath but still holding her hand to her heart

"DAD!" said roheen and Adrian who had fallen down on the ground out side of the pass way when they saw their father come out of the shadows 

"sorry....heeeheee.....but i...couldn't help.....help it" said sirius trying not to laugh but failed very badly. now sirius was on the floor laughing very herd. roheen, , lou, and J.P. joined in as they saw it the way sirius did 

but Laura and will (who had just came out and had no idea what so ever of what was going on) stud their and look at each other wondering what was so funny about it. 

but Laura and will (who had just came out and had no idea what so ever of what was going on) stud their and look at each other wondering what was so funny about it. 

"O..K.." said will turned and headed back inside 

"o Roheen" said Laura when she remembered something 

"ya mom" said roheen getting up from the floor

"there are 2 owl waiting for you in your dorm. 1 from Emily and 1 from Tasha, they came this morning." said laura as she turned to leave 

"yes, FINILY." said roheen with a big smile on her face 

"ok all of you inside" said sirius who had managed to control his laughter and gotten up 

"k see ya in the morning" said adrian

"ya see ya" said lou

"night" said j.p.

"good night" said will

"sweet dreams everyone" said roheen 

"night" said flit 

"good night you all, sleep tight" said sirius then turned into a big black bog and headed towards the great hall. On the way he saw laura walking down the stares slowly, reading a book. the only latter's visible were '...tory of the...' sirius started to ran but get stuck as the stares started to move again. sirius barked and caught laura's attention. when the stares stopped sirius made his way to laura.

"you look tiered" said laura banding down and giving sirius a pit on the head. sirius barked and started his way to lupin's office. laura flowed.

the next morning harry wake up from a nightmare. the same nightmare that his been having sence the rebirth of the man who killed his parents and also killed his fellow student. He look around and finally realized where he was and what had happened flowing days before. Today harry would be living hogwarts for the rest of the summer and be spending it in Xazaver Instated School for Gifted. 

"woof" his heard a bark from the corner of the room, there was a black dog sitting in a chair. 

"sirius" Harry said as he put on his glasses. To his surprise it wasn't Sirius. this dog was much younger. The dog looked at him with is his tail waging and panting very hard. The dog jumped out of the chair and get on the bed, barked and laid down on the bed. Harry was confused. The door of the hospital wing opened and...

"professor lupin" said harry 

"you don't have to call me professor harry, will not till next year starts." said remus

harry nodded

"Now, how does breakfast in the great hall sound?" Ask remus with a light smile on his face. 

"sounds great" said harry

"Ok, why don't you get ready, I'll wait here" said remus 

as to that harry get up and want to get ready in the other room. remus look around, then headed for the chair in the corner of the room beside the bed harry was resting on. As he set his eyes want on the dog. 

"nice dog harry" said remus 

"who's is it?" 

"your asking me? i was going to ask you that? Said harry coming out of the room fully dressed. 

"he was already here when i woke up..." harry stopped remembering something 

"i think his been here sense last night" finished harry as he walked over the bed

"did you seem him last night?" asked remus looking at harry 

"No but i heard something last night, it sounded at lout like growling" said harry looking at the dog like remus. The dog had just gotten up; his head faced the door.

there was a loud "crick" and the door opened making both harry and remus jump. 

there were 2 women on the door one blond, thin, with blue-green eyes and was about 5'7. the other was long black hair with brown high lights, dark brown eyes, and was 5'5.

Remus smiled, get up and want over to where they were standing 

"Harry this is your godmother laura" said remus looking at her 

"Also my second cousin" looking back at harry

"And this is my wife Amy" said remus with his hands over her shoulders

"Hello harry, nice to finally meet you " said Amy 

harry looked down and pinched himself on the back of his arm

"Ouch" said harry now rubbing where he hand pinched himself

"Harry are you ok" asked Laura, Amy looked at remus who was looking at harry with worried eyes.

"this a dream,...right?" asked harry looking up

"why do you say that?" Asked remus walking few steps forward to where harry was standing 

"Will nothing seem real." 

"what do you mean?" asked amy

"lets see... I've escaped Voldemort again which i have no idea what so ever how i that happened, i wake up here dont have a clue how i get here, Then i see sirius, i meet my godmother which i didn't now i had, by the way if this turns out to be real remind me to hurt sirius for not telling me" said harry looking at laura 

"And ya him too" harry continued pointing at remus 

"What I'm saying is this fills like a dream, and that I've never been this happy sense Voldemort took everyone i loved away from me" said harry looking sad, he looked as if he was about to cry

"Will listen to you heart harry, what does it say?" came a voice of Albus behind the half closed door

harry looked down......he looked up and smiled 

"that this is real" said harry 

"it batter be, i get everything i ever wanted!...ah harry you still up for hurting as? Because i need to know in advance so i can run" said sirius who had come in right after harry gave his answer. 

"Woof, woof" the dog on the bed barked in agreement looking at harry and still panting 

harry, albus, remus, sirius, and amy laughed 

"what's with the dog?" asked laura confused 

"duke?" said albus going near the dog 

"woof" duke set up on his back lags

::albus giving him his hand and duke shock it:: 

"you know him" asked amy

"oh yes" responded albus

"Harry, you did find a note on him?" asked albus looking at harry 

"no i didn't professor" harry replied 

"duke!" said albus looking at duke with his arm crossed 

::duke buried his face with his paws and whimpered softly::

::albus just smiled and look at harry::

"harry, duke is your dog, he is a gift to you from... will... your sister." said albus. everyone was looking at albus now, remus, amy, and laura then looked at harry then back at albus 

"m..my sister? harry Shatter 

"Annie is your alder sister, when Voldemort came to your home, annie was some were else." albus stopped 

"yes harry.. i toke her my self.. i was told that Voldemort was after her" said sirius looking down 

"Sirius took Annie to a top-secret organization" albus continued.

"when we get the information that Voldemort was after your whole family it was to late." albus said looking at harry with soft but sad eyes

"why didn't... didn't anyone told me that... before?" Said harry with every emotion he ever felt boiling inside of him wanting to come out. But before anyone could answer, duke jumped of the bed on to the floor started barking at the door. someone was coming. indeed soon after duke started barking there was a nock on the door. Albus gave Sirius a worried look. Sirius understood and turned back in to a dog. albus looked at remus and gave him a nod. he want over to the door and opened it. albus was right to be worried about sirius. when remus opened the door there stood non other then... 

Cornelius fudge stud there who looked up as the door opened. duke stopped barking but didn't relax. He studded there and growled underneath his breath. 

"hello albus" said fudge without noticing duke right in front of him.

"hello Cornelius" albus responded "what brings you here this morning?"

"Bad news I'm afraid" said fudge

"Bad news?" albus asked 

"u....could i talk to alone?" asked fudge looking worried 

"yes of course, we can talk in my office" said albus. his eyes sparkled once again.

"I'll talk to you later harry" said albus and with a node he left Cornelius fudge behind him. Harry's question would have to wait for now. duke seem to know how harry felt. He stopped growing and want by harry, he sat down in front of harry and put out his paw and started to whimper. Harry looked at duke with sad eyes but looking at duke made him fill a little better. He bent down and screeched duke behind his ear's and in return duke licked harry's hand.

"harry you ok?" Lupin asked and to everyone's surprise harry looked up and said

"no,..... but i will be when i get some breakfast. I'm starving" looking up at everyone and everyone looking at him even duke. no one said anything 

"what?" harry asked 

"Nothing... lets go" answered lupin for everyone in the room who were speech less for what they heard from albus and harry's response. 

*few min.. latter*

all 6 of them entered the great hall. the great hall was empty but for the few teachers, ron, hermonie, and Draco. 'Draco, what i..' harry started to ask himself but didn't finish for someone had just yell out his name. harry looked at the gryffindor and there they were Ron and hermonie running to were he was standing. hermonie and ron both hugged him at once. as happy as he was to see his too best friends that summer he wanted to brake free.

"guyyys i ca..n't bre...ath..ed" said harry with all the air he could get... 

"sorry" said ron and hermonie together 

"were so happy to see you harry" said hermonie blushing a little

"Ya, i can see that" said harry rubbing his hand back and forward on his neck

"come on mate, lets have some breakfast." said ron heading be to the gryffindor table 

"right behind you mate" harry said then looked at hermonie 

"you coming?" harry asked hermonie who seem to be lost in her own world. she looked at harry 

"ya." Hermonie answered with a smile 

Both harry and hermonie set on either side of ron. He and hermonie told harry all about Fred and georges' new Custer Candy and how they had experimented on Percy. The experiment had made his hair long that came up to his knee's and changed into bright pink that kept bursting pink sparkles every 30 sec..

When Ron was done telling the story after an hour or so harry remembered Draco. He turned to see him but the table was empty.

"what's up mate?" asked ron 

"Draco, i saw Draco when i came in, wha..." harry was cut short by hermonie 

"we dont know. we asked professor dumbledore but we didn't get any answers. the only thing he said was 'when the time is right'. 

"Ha, finally I'm not the only one who gets that answers." said harry with a smile. Harry didn't seen to care any more of what Draco was doing here. he just wanted to spend some time with his two best friends.

"harry..." said hermonie 

"ya" answered harry 

"you ready?" hermonie asked

"for?" Asked harry looking confused 

"for today 3 o'clock" said hermoine rolling her eyes. harry smile left his face. 

"We packed up yesterday" said ron with ear to ear grin. harry was looking at ron in disbelieve. hermonie seem to know what he was thinking 

"Professor dumbledore asked are parents if we could go as will sense were you friends and were not safe in are own home from you know who." Said hermonie with a little excitement showing in her voice

"its going to be fun. I've never been to America before" said ron looking up and his eyes sparkling with excitement 

"That's so great, i can believe it" said harry standing up from the table

"I know" came a the voice of roheen from other side of table. harry looked up. All 4 girls he mate earlier stud there plus 2 other guys who had reached the table when harry looked up. he had never mate them before. Both were tall but one had blue eyes and brown hair and the other had brown eyes and black hair, both of whom set down on the table opposite to harry and the others, living 4 seats in the middle for the girls. "hi" was the only word harry could find in his mouth. 

"hey" said lou giggling

"Um...i guess we have to introduce are self's" said the guy with brown hair and blue eyes looking at the other guy who gave a little laugh while shaking his head and looking down with his eyes closed with his arms crossed on the table.

"you first" his said looking up at him

with a sigh he said 

"I'm will black" 

"and I'm J.P. lupin" 

"what" said ron looking from will to J.P. and J.P. to will

"I guess you haven't mate them either" J.P. asked pointing to the girls who sat in the middle. will looked at the girls and said 

"your turn"

The girls looked at each other then everyone introduced them self's. Harry wasn't surprised but Ron and Hermonie were lost.

"why didn't sirius and pro.. I mean Remus didn't tall us" said hermonie 

"ya, why didn't they" said harry finely finding some words

"they had there reasons i guess" said will 

"um Adrian... remind me to ask them they" he said looking at her who set right beside him.

"sure" adrian answered 

"J.P. are you packed?" flit asked looking at his brother 

"ya. you?" 

"i stayed up till two packing" 

"Ya, and capped us awake as will" said Roheen yawning with her hand on her mouth 

"of course, i couldn't pack alone" she said looking proud 

"so you were the one getting yelled for waking mom up, go figure" said J.P.

"Ya you shouldn't have gone downstairs to get a bucket full of water to wake us up with" said adrian. she looked as thou she was quit enjoying her self

"what is it?, make jokes on flit day?" she said rolling her eyes 

"it sounds like it" said will looking at her and trying to hold him self from laughing 

"come on lets just eat some breakfast" said Adrian 

"thank you" flit said relaxing 

"...Then we can make jokes about her" continued roheen 

"Hey, your suppose to be my friend" said flit looking angry

"I am, I'm just not in the mood to be on your side for keeping me up late in the night" said adrian getting some breakfast

flit sighed and get herself some breakfast as well

harry laughed under his breath

"if you coming with us, you'll going to have to get use to this" said will looking at harry, Ron, and hermione pointing at the girls 

"it wont take you long cuz it happens every time there together" said J.P. 

"which is all the time" said will with a little giggle 

everything want well. after breakfast it looked like harry had known them for years. they all walked and talk the way to gryffindor dorm room. 

"hey guys whats the password?" Asked Lou looking at everyone one by one all shuck their heads. non of them know the password

"not this again" said Roheen giving a sigh 

"hold on, didn't mom said the password was 'Legacy pill'? asked flit

"Flit would you plz learn to listen to mom, she said 'Legendary spell' not Legacy pill" said lou looking at her younger sister while j.p. just laughed 

"Even thou we know the password it won't open the passage way. Professor keeps changing the password" said lou with a sigh 

"I didn't get what you meant by 'not again'" Harry asked roheen with a confused look as roheen was about to speck she felt something by her leg. roheen looked down.

"ahhhhhh........get away!" She screamed. everyone looked at her and then to what she had screamed for to find duke sitting on his behind lags and panting.

"hey, what a cute dugas. who's is it?" asked Adrian going over to the duke 

"what? what did you call him?" harry asked 

"Dugas" responded Adrian not surprised at all to here that 

"wait i read about them. there wild, and dog related animal. they look just like dogs and even act and bark like them." stopped hermione when she noticed everyone looking at her. Adrian knew what she was thinking. She knew hermione wanted to say more but didn't want the other to think of her as know it all. she looked at harry and started where hermione had stopped. 

"Although Dugas look and sound just like dogs _they_ have some differences. First all duges are very rear at lest we think they are. Second they are very loyal to who they think are worth showing them self to. And third they have great power but they only use it to help there master and by the look's of it that would you harry. am i right?" Adrian said in very few breaths. harry didn't know what to say so he just nodded in response.

"where did you get...it" ron asked pointing to duke. He looked at Ron turning his head sideways and whimpered with one of his front legs hiding his eyes. Before Harry could answer flit get in...

"doesn't Annie have a...a... whats it called?" 

"A dugas" answered lou

"Right...right" said flit and carried on. lou just rolled her eyes and looked at duke who was looking at flit with what looked like an angry look.

"doesn't annie have a dug..as" said flit moving back as duke stud up.

"she the one who sanded me duke" harry said 

"wait. You know annie?" asked will

"ya..um..no I mean sort off" said harry trying to decide in what to say.

"so you never seen her before?" J.P. asked 

"no......i didn't heard of her till today" 

"oh"

"um... who is annie" hermione asked 

"harry sister" said roheen before ron and hermione had a chance to respond they heard Laura and amy talking.

"Dragon mist" said laura as they get near the others. the passage way opened with great mighty force. It looked it had more security added to it. as the door opened duke walked a few steps then stopped and turn to harry. He felt like there was a connection between himself and duke. In fact there was a connection, duke want back to harry and set in front of him on his back lags. 

"woof" duke panted. Harry set on one of his knees and screeched duke behind the ears. duke made soft low barks for a thanks.

"you want to go for a walk boy?" 

"woof"

"then lets go"

"well see you guys latter" with that harry and duke left and the other made there way in 

*************Xazaver Instated School for Gifted************

"What's up!" said a girl with shoulder length blone hair and blue-green eyes. she was about 5'3 and looked like she was 16. came in a large room. on the other side of the room sat another girl on a bed reading 'The History of Earth' she looked the same age as the first girl

"bored that's what" she answered 

"bored? for what? its summer. we can do anything, will almost anything a teenager is aloud to do" said the first girl 

"True ally but my heart is just not in to it" said the second girl 

"i know what you mean alex. Its different not having the guys around and all" Alex looked at ally for a min and then throw a pillow at her. the pillow made its way to the door where ally was standing but ducked in time. the pillow missed ally but hit another girl. she had brown hair w/natural highlights and blue streaks, with blue eyes. she was 5'2 and looked very strong.

"hey!!!" she said holding the pillow that hit her on the face

"oh sorry emily the pillow wasn't meant to hit you, it was meant to hit her." Alex said pointing at ally who had made her way to the bed with a huge grin on her face 

"whatever" said emily and with a smile she made her way to the bed as will thou she did it slowly as possible. as she get there 4th girl came in. she was tall, with curly dark hair and hazel eyes. she looked about 15 years old. 

"hey girls! what's up?" 

"nothing much"

"its boring here"

"your telling me! I get so bored I started my summer homework" 

*everyone looked at ally surprised*

"We have to get out and do something" tasha suggested 

"how about we do a little training, it will pass are time till the other home tonight" said emily 

"maria's gone home to see her family. but i bet clark and samir would want to come and so would annie. um.. by the way where is annie?" tasha asked 

"Right here" comes a voice from the door way where a tall girl with blue eyes and dark brown hair with light brown highlights stud with her arms crossed.

"why are we all dressed up today? meeting someone are we?" said ally walking around annie

"oh grow up!" said annie rolling her eyes. she turned to the door and want out. ally want red and alex, emily, and tasha all laughed 


End file.
